


Desire for love

by NancyBlue23



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBlue23/pseuds/NancyBlue23
Summary: Temporary notes: prologue is still not completed.
Kudos: 1





	Desire for love

**Author's Note:**

> Temporary notes: prologue is still not completed.

From an early age, Aldric Langlais was considered a brilliant child. It started when he learned to read and write much earlier than most children his age. As he grew up, he showed tremendous talent for study. He would have been the perfect trophy for his family had it not been for his exuberant and brash nature. Although he was named after St. Aldric, a 9th century bishop, his character was not at all like that. This led to frequent quarrels with his parents, and under the guise of the image of a perfect, happy family hid a family whose stability was as fragile as glass.

Instead of sitting for hours on a chair in his study, he preferred to run barefoot through the gardens, meadows and forests, catching butterflies, beetles and other vermins, as his parents used to say. And when his parents allowed it, instead of studying them and making records about them, he wrote poems about them or gave them to the maids in their rooms as his self-proclaimed gift. He became a bit of a crank who never found any understanding in them. His younger brother Alain, on the other hand, was the darling not only of the family but of the entire estate. He always did what he was told to do and always earned praise for it. While Aldric always caused private and public outrage among those around him.

All Aldric wanted so badly was love and someone who understood him and pointed him in the direction he should go.  
And one day, when he was sixteen, he ran away from home. For a while he lived with his only friend Clovis, but soon he had to move on. He lived with Clovis' acquaintances for a while, but was eventually sent away with the words, "You should be home by now, your parents must be very worried about you," but as he hid near the garden of their house and watched his family, it seemed that the only person who was really worried about him was only his brother Alain.  
Overwhelmed by this discovery, he tried to forget - in alcohol, in the fog of cigars ... Sad songs and empty spaces in notebooks were his only friends. And in the end he found that he had run out of money.

Aldric had to go out on the streets and beg for money, although he tried to get a job, he was soon fired again and again, as employers said he could do nothing and they would not feed such a good-for-nothing. He was weak, exhausted, wounded, beaten, and perhaps desperate. Now he was ready to shout, "Yes - it's me, it's my fault! It is my fault! Yes, for my sins, for my deeds, for all I have gone through, I am worthy of this punishment. '' But something inside him still resists and pulls him on. It forces him to grit his teeth and clench his fists, to rebel against the reflection of the fool he has become. He laughs and his laugh is so bitter - like coffee, like rain, like sagebrush. Desperation buried in the depths of himself, Aldric then whispers softly, "Please, someone ... At least someone ... help me."  
Aldric closed his eyes and fell exhausted to the floor on the cold, rain-soaked tiles.

xxxx

I woke up in a cold sweat. Again the same dream: darkness, hopelessness and fear following on my heels...

After a while, I found myself waking up in bed under a lot of blankets. Bandages lay on my head. Apart from the light of the candle on the bedside table, the whole room was dark. A strange clicking sound in the far corner of the room interrupted my observation. I widened my eyes and turned my head. The dim shadow that appeared in the room shivered and appeared above my bed, breathing softly. "Who are you?" I asked curiously. "I'm your worst nightmare," said the figure, its voice fruity, soft, deep and strangely pleasant. "Oh, really? I wouldn't say that. I've had enough nightmares in my life, and I haven't seen you in any of them," I said, trying not to show my fear, even though if the person wanted to hurt me, I wouldn't be lying under blankets and bandages. And then I continued slowly, "And even if you were my nightmare, that means I'm asleep, followed by the simple statement that I have no reason to fear you because you're not even real," I said in a triumphant tone.

As soon as I said that, a loud but soft laugh rang out from the person. I quickly reached for the candle in the direction of the mysterious figure. I saw a beautiful young woman in a purple dress. Her velvety, wavy, wiry hair ran down her back. When she finally caught her breath, she turned her shining, sparkling, bright eyes on me and said with amusement, "I'm sorry, I was just joking, but I'm sincerely pleased with your reaction." "And what reaction did you have in mind, mademoiselle? I have neither time nor desire for your games," I asked annoyed and in slightly rude tone. This woman with a somewhat strange sense of humor sat down on the bed where I was lying. The woman sighed, bent over me and asked:" That's not very polite from someone I saved the life of, a little gratitude wouldn't hurt ?". - The soft whisper of her words in my ear was like a light breeze, I felt goosebumps run through my body, either from nervousness, fear or a cold, or maybe a combination of all.

The woman stares at me for a moment, then suddenly asks, "How did you come to be lying helpless in the street?" I don't know what to say, finally I exhale, "How can I explain .... It's complicated." "Then try," she says, trying to encourage me. But I didn't want to explain my situation to her, so I replied, "Why should I tell you my whole situation when I don't even know your name."

Suddenly, the older of the two chuckles softly and covers her mouth with her hand. Aldric looks at her uncomprehendingly and tilts his head slightly to the side.


End file.
